


I Can't Believe Shane Did That!

by alibrandi



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alibrandi/pseuds/alibrandi
Summary: Tiny ficlet about Kat discovering The L Word





	I Can't Believe Shane Did That!

"I can't believe Shane would do that!" Kat exclaimed angrily as soon as Adena opened the door to her apartment. Kat came in like a hurricane, talking so fast that Adena could only catch a few words here and there.

"I'm sorry Kat, I have no idea what's going on," Adena said seriously.

"I can't believe Shane would leave Carmen at the altar like that. Carmen! She was the best wife anyone could want!" Kat said, still clearly choked up by it all.

"Oh my god, babe are you upset because you just finished season 3 of the L Word?" Adena asked, laughing.

Kat reacted defensively, "It's a fucking tragedy!"

"I know, I just can't believe you're watching The L Word."

"Well, how else am I going to become a fully fledged member of the queer club?" Kat asked.

Adena raised an eyebrow, "I don't know, by maybe having a relationship with another woman?"

Kat rolled her eyes. "Yes, but how am I ever going to get queer culture. I feel like I've missed so much. Why didn't I get here earlier!"

Adena smiled. It was amazing that her strong, tall, beautiful girlfriend was getting so worked up over missing out on her queer teenage years. For most people, they weren't that fun. She looked up at Kat and took a step forward, holding her face between her hands, "Kat, you haven't missed out on that much. I mean, what's better than this?" she said, kissing Kat softly on the lips.

Kat clearly wrestled with her enjoyment of the kiss and wanting to say something, "Mmm, I just can't believe the other girls would let her walk away like that over something so stupid!" Kat said desperately.

Adena realised, Kat wasn't getting over this anytime soon, "If you really want to, I can give you a certified queer induction into pop culture. Honestly, it's not all that amazing. The L Word is the most amount of lesbians you'll ever see on TV at once. That hasn't really happened again. The other shows or movies don't always have good representation. You have to dig deep to find the good ones," she said seriously.

"Thank you!" Kat said excitedly, pulling her girlfriend in for a kiss. Adena's hands on Kat's face began to roam down her body, feeling the small of Kat's back, the tightness of her abs, pulling her closer. While Adena had been with a few different women, nobody kissed like Kat Edison. She put everything into it, much like the rest of her life. Kat's energy heightened, pushing her against the kitchen counter. It dug into her back, but god she didn't care. Kat's hands started slipping under her top and found new skin to touch. Things started to heat up and Adena pulled back, grabbing Kat's hand like usual, pushing them off the bench, and started walking towards the bed. But Kat stopped.

Adena looked at her questioningly.

"As hot as you look right now, I'm still bummed about Shane and Carmen's almost wedding."  
Adena looked at her baby gay girlfriend, smiling at how cute she was.  
"How about we watch Imagine Me and You again?" she asked.

"What's that?" Kat asked.

"I'm sorry, are you being serious right now?"

"Yes."

"Wait, you started with six seasons of The L Word before you saw, Imagine Me and You?" Adena asked incredulously.

"Um, well it was the only thing I'd really heard of. I mean, it practically has lesbian in the title."

"So you haven't seen Saving Face or But I'm a Cheerleader?" Adena asked.

"Nope."

"Oh god, forget about the sex. We've got serious work to do," Adena said, walking quickly to the couch. She sat down, curling her feet up next to her and grabbed her laptop, "You aren't going anywhere this weekend."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a few other prompt ficlets and something longer - send me your prompts on tumblr @clairesighs


End file.
